LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes
LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes is the sequel to LEGO Batman: The Videogame, released on June 19th 2012 for multiple platforms. Gameplay The gameplay for LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes is very similar to its predecessor, being third-person action-adventure gameplay featuring 60 unique characters and having the player solve puzzles, collect studs, fight enemies and more. The game is also playable in 2 player co-op mode. Every level in the game is based on a location from the DC Comics' Universe. Each level, once completed, becomes playable in 'Free Play' mode which allows the player to replay the level using any character they have unlocked at that point. This allows the player to access certain collectibles and areas not accessible through story mode. In addition to levels, once the story is beaten, the player gains access to Gotham City, a large hub world filled with collectibles such as Gold Bricks, and character doors which the player can build to unlock bonus characters. Plot The philanthropist and playboy, Bruce Wayne, and presidential candidate, Lex Luthor, are both nominated for the Man-of-the-Year award, which goes to Bruce. Five villains-The Joker, Harley Quinn, The Penguin, The Riddler, and Two-Face- along with henchmen raid the event and begin stealing from the guests. Bruce exits stage-right and changes into his Batman costume. Joker takes the trophy and begins his "acceptance speech", but is interrupted by Batman and Robin crashing through the stage in the Bat-boat. Four of the villains exit through the trapdoor, leaving Harley Quinn to cover their flight. She is defeated and the Dynamic Duo begins hunting the other villains in the theatre. However, The Joker escapes. Batman and Robin chase him in the Batwing and Robin's helicopter and defeat him outside of the Gotham Funland. After the police haul him off, Superman arrives to greet the Dynamic Duo, apologize to "Bruce" for missing the ceremony, and to scold Batman for making a mess at the theatre. During the raid, Lex earned an admiration for The Joker, and the two form an alliance later when Lex breaks Joker out of Arkham. With The Deconstructor, they can destroy shiny, black objects (such as the walls of Penguin's cell), and Lex hints at using it on Batman's vehicles. While in Luthor's helicopter, Joker begins aiming the Deconstructor at different cells and frees Catwoman, The Riddler, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Bane. Meanwhile, in the Batcave, Bruce Wayne is contacted by Martian Manhunter from the Justice League Watchtower and informs him of an emergency. Alfred shows Bruce and Dick Grayson where it is on a map, and they change into Batman and Robin and leave for Arkham Asylum where they find the villains Joker freed attempting a prison break. They then attempt to stop them, starting with Catwoman. The villains are stopped, and the police arrive. Commissioner Gordon informs the Dynamic Duo that all of the villains have been accounted for, except Joker. Batman notices an electrified brick outside of Joker's cell. He and Robin go to investigate. They run into Killer Croc and Mr. Freeze, who create obstacles and stop The Scarecrow from escaping. They bring a black piece back to the Batmobile and discover it was destroyed with LexCorp technology and conclude that Luthor broke Joker out. Batman, Robin, and Gordon are alerted by a Police Officer that there has been a break-in at Ace Chemicals, and they leave. When Gordon and the Officer look back, they realize that the villains have escaped and that other officers are tied up in their places. Two-Face and Riddler wave at them as they escape in a police van. At Ace Chemicals, Batman and Robin find that The Joker had already been there and stolen chemicals. They try to escape when a fire begins and just before they fall into the inferno, they are rescued by Superman. With help from Superman, they are able to escape. Batman tries to find out what Joker is making, and realizes it is Kryptonite. He uses the Batcomputer to find nearby locations of Kryptonite and heads downtown. They follow a large vehicle, the Juggernaut. On the inside, Lex and Joker are creating Kryptonite. Batman and Robin begin firing at it. When the defenses are weakened enough, the Dynamic Duo infiltrates it. Batman takes the Kryptonite, and Lex is subdued. Joker, however, uses his joy buzzer on Batman and Robin to the point where they fall out of the Juggernaut, into their vehicles. Joker aims the Deconstructor at the Batmobile, which falls apart, and the Juggernaut gets away. Back in the Batcave, Batman analyzes the Kryptonite and finds that it is only similar to true Kryptonite and that is harmless to Kryptonians. However, if there wasn't actual Kryptonite in the Juggernaut, the Batmobile's computer shouldn't have shown it. He and Robin decide that it was just a trick of Joker's, and put it away with the other Kryptonite they store in-case Superman goes bad. Meanwhile, in the Juggernaut, Lex and Joker who are tracking the location of the false Kryptonite lose their signal but realize that it is directly ahead. They use the Deconstructor to open a cavern and enter the Batcave. A fight ensues, and the Bat-bike, Batwing, and Batboat are destroyed. Batman and Robin flee through the elevator and hang on to the shaft to escape when it falls. Joker and Lex find the Kryptonite vault and leave with it after Joker's pies explode and a fire begins. At the top of the elevator shaft, Superman arrives to rescue Batman and Robin. Joker and Lex's alliance is threatening enough that it grabs the attention of Justice League members such as Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern who each team-up with the Dynamic Duo at some point. Near the end of the game, Lex Luthor is persecuted, but Joker still has access to a Kryptonite powered mech. He chases Batman and Robin through Gotham City before he attacks WayneTech. At the top of the tower, Superman and Wonder Woman are preparing to defend it. Batman, Robin, Green Lantern and Cyborg enter through the bottom of the building together. Though not a part of the main story, there are side-missions around Gotham City to rescue endangered civilians and to locate and defeat hidden villains, such as Bane on the beach or The Penguin at the zoo's Arctic World exhibit. Characters Downloadable Content LEGO Batman 2 received 2 DLC packs, exclusive to the console versions of the game, each containing 5 characters for the player to use in Free Play mode as well as the overworld. They were both given out for free to players that pre-ordered the game using Best Buy or Amazon before June 18th, 2012. They were later released in digital stores on July 19th, 2012, priced at $1.99 USD. Heroes Pack The Heroes Pack contains 5 characters: * Nightwing * Shazam * Robin (Damian Wayne) * Katana * Zatanna Villains Pack The Villians Pack contains 5 characters: * Bizarro * Captain Cold * Black Adam * Black Manta * Gorilla Grodd Completion Aspects * 15 Missions * 150 Minikits (10 per level) * 15 Studmeters '(1 per level) * '''20 Red Bricks '(Found in overworld) * '''50 Citizens in Peril * 50 Characters '(+ 10 DLC) * '''55 Vehicles '(15 from Minikits) * '''250 Gold Bricks Category:Games Category:LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes